La delgada línea curva
by FactionB
Summary: El arrepentimiento volvía a ella cada noche, pesado como una máscara de hierro, y le susurraba recuerdos que aún dolían demasiado. Reto para la comunidad LJ Dracothon.


**N/A**: Otro one-shot (esta vez fuera de plazo) para el Dracothon. Reto #1.

* * *

**La delgada línea curva**

Levantaba la mano en clase, ansiosa, estirando sus músculos hasta casi tocar el techo con los dedos. Respondía con celeridad y relajaba los hombros, dejando que el agradable cosquilleo del orgullo y la satisfacción recorriera su cuerpo y le dibujara una sonrisa inclinada. _Esa_ sonrisa que a él le hacía apretar los dientes y los puños, deseando de una forma insana borrarla para siempre. Una sonrisa que se elevaba hacia la mejilla izquierda con insolencia y pedantería, gritando con ferocidad lo insoportable de su portadora.

Y ella lo sabía. Sabía la rabia trémula y volcánica que provocaba en él, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Notaba su mirada como un puñal candente cernirse sobre su espalda desde la última fila de la clase, _casi_ podía notar los insultos formándose al final de su lengua. Sin embargo todo ello no la hacía sentirse atacada o indefensa, sino que provocaba que la corriente posterior a la respuesta correctamente dada se incrementase, y se hiciera eléctrica, haciéndole sentir un ligero escalofrío que dejaba escapar entre sus labios semiabiertos, transformando la pedantería en confusión.

Pero no podía culparlo. Después de todo, él se lo había advertido. _Algún día arrancaré esa asquerosa sonrisa de tu cara, Granger. _Y cada vez que pronunciaba esa frase, con la mirada amenazante y la mandíbula contraída, Hermione sentía crecer las razones para seguir sonriendo de aquel modo. Corresponderle con la misma osadía, mirándole por encima del hombro y elevando la barbilla hasta que los músculos del cuello le dolían. Jamás bajaría los ojos ante él. Si odiaba cada cosa que ella hacía, ese no era su problema. Al fin y al cabo, Draco tenía tal desequilibrio con la tolerancia que aunque ella volviera a nacer con la sangre depurada cuatro veces, seguiría odiándola.

Por eso se sintió tan desarmada aquella vez. Aquella primera vez que él no le dedicó un insulto, si quiera una palabra o un _Granger_. Aquella fatídica vez que sus pálidos labios marcaron una línea soberbia, vanidosa, sin necesidad apenas de levantar la barbilla, diciéndole a gritos "_no necesito nada más para ser mejor que tú_". En aquel instante Hermione supo que se había abierto la veda. La declaración de guerra era oficial. Supo que no pararía, que no podría parar, hasta hacerle tragar y sudar cada gota de narcisismo que corría por sus desvaídas facciones.

Y fueron tantas las veces que recordó aquel momento y se arrepintió, y maldijo su osada adolescencia, que había perdido la cuenta. Porque jamás imaginó que aquel conflicto tendría batallas que acabarían con su dignidad, que la avergonzarían hasta lo más profundo y acabarían con toda aquella bondad y rectitud que una vez poblaran su alma. Dejó en sus manos la destrucción de lo que ella era, de sus valores, de su cuerpo, de su vida. Le permitió hacer y saber cosas que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

El arrepentimiento la quemaba, la consumía en cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Cada noche, al tumbarse sobre la cama y llevar las sábanas hasta sus hombros, recordaba el roce de sus manos por su espalda desnuda, la irónica delicadeza con la que las deslizaba y las palabras venenosas y aterciopeladas que la abducían y le advertían que aún estaba a tiempo de dar marcha atrás. Pero nunca lo estaba, y él lo sabía.

No esperaba volver a verlo aquella tarde. En realidad, no esperaba volver a verlo nunca. En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que sus errores fueran olvidados y sepultados sin castigo. Pero había traicionado a su Casa y a sus amigos, y aunque habían pasado veinte largos años, la culpa y la impunidad aún seguían habitando en ella.

Le bastó ver a aquel niño rubio y educado que miraba a su madre con infinita devoción para saber que él estaba allí. Ella le hablaba con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla, animándole con una sonrisa mucho más cálida de lo que Hermione habría imaginado nunca en la pequeña de los Greengrass. Miró hacia otro lado, deseando con cada latido retumbante de su corazón no tener que enfrentarse directamente a su conciencia. Se concentró en Rose, cuya mano sostenía temblando ligeramente. Vio que su hija miraba hacia arriba, algo más allá de su hombro, y una sensación desagradable de vacío se alojó en la boca de su estómago.

Giró la cabeza despacio, notando el olor familiar alcanzar su cerebro sin piedad alguna.

- Granger.

- Malfoy – intentó responder con la mayor entereza posible.

- Parece que una vez más nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo Draco mirándola enigmáticamente. _Algunas cosas nunca cambian_. – Veo que no perdiste tu preferencia por los Weasley – apuntó con sarcasmo, a la vez que reproducía, exactamente como su memoria recordaba, aquella sonrisa insolente que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado.

- Veo que tú tampoco perdiste tu preferencia por la mala educación.

- No es la única preferencia que no he perdido – contraatacó él, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran y tuviera que respirar profundamente para no perder la compostura frente a su hija.

- Ha sido todo un placer – resolvió Hermione con toda la dignidad que fue capaz, tirando levemente de Rose, que se había quedado mirando a Draco con curiosidad.

Se dirigió hacia Ron, que estaba hablando con un nervioso Hugo junto al andén. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada hacia ella y Hermione sintió que sus pulmones se obstruían, que la lengua se le pegaba al paladar y los pies parecían no querer sostenerla. Sus ojos azules la observaban con inocencia, desprendiendo un cariño que no creía merecerse.

Porque cuando Ron alzó la cabeza se vio a sí misma frente a él, a sus ojos grises y turbios, su mirada rojiza tras las largas noches en vela, sus gestos lentos que la instaban a acercarse y refugiarse junto a él, olvidando por dulces momentos la distancia y la lucha que pesaba entre ambos. Y porque en el mismo fondo de su arrepentimiento, ese pequeño rubio tenía los ojos castaños, y la mano que en ese momento se dirigía hacia la suya no tenía ninguna peca. No tenía nada. Era de un blanco lechoso e inmaculado.

El mismo blanco impoluto que se cernía sobre ella, perdonando sus fatales errores. Condenándola a sus propias elecciones.

Alejándola definitivamente de él.

* * *

**N/A: PROMETO que esto no iba a ser angst. Pero es que los dramiones me salen así, no pueod evitarlo. Por favor, qué mal, estoy contaminada hasta las trancas xDD**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
